superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Despicable Me credits
Logos * Universal - A Divsion of NBC Universal * Illumination Entertainment Opening Universal Pictures presents A Chris Meledandri Production Despicable Me Closing Directed by CHRIS RENAUD PIERRE COFFIN Produced by CHRIS MELEDANDRI JANET HEALY JOHN COHEN Screenplay by CINCO PAUL & KEN DAURIO Based on a Story by SERGIO PABLOS Executive Producers NINA ROWAN • SERGIO PABLOS Production Designer YARROW CHENEY Editors PAMELA ZIEGENHAGEN-SHEFLAND GREGORY PERLER Score by PHARRELL WILLIAMS HEITOR PEREIRA Original Songs and Themes by PHARRELL WILLIAMS Music Produced by HANS ZIMMER Music Supervisor KATHY NELSON Art Director ERIC GUILLON Character Designer CARTER GOODRICH Computer Graphics Supervisor BRUNO CHAUFFARD Associate Producer ROBERT TAYLOR Production Supervisor CHRISTELLE BALCON Animation Director LIONEL GALLAT Animation Supervisor LAURENT DE LA CHAPELLE Supervising Animators PIERRE AVON NICOLAS BAUDUIN BARTHÉLÉMY BOIROT LUC DEGARDIN JEAN HEMEZ PIERRE LEDUC ELISABETH PATTE JULIEN SORET Layout Supervisor KYLE BALDA Stereo Supervisor JOHN RA BENSON Lighting Supervisor NICOLAS BRACK Effects Animation Supervisor PIERRE VILLETTE Global Technology Supervisor BRUNO MAHE Character Supervisors Set Supervisors Compositing Supervisors CÉLINE ALLÈGRE ANTONIN SEYDOUX Stereo Compositing Supervisor BENOIT PHILIPPON Crawl Art Cast Additional Voices CHARLES BRIGHT KATIE LEIGH RANJANI BROW SCOTT MENVILLE HOLLY DORFF EDIE MIRMAN JACKIE GONNEAU AL RODRIGO WENDY HOFFMANN JAKOB ROSTON JAMES KYSON LEE HANS TESTER TONY LEE DEBI MAE WEST Story Artists KEITH BAXTER DAVID BERTHIER-DUVERNEUIL MATT FLYNN STEPHAN FRANCK JOHN HOLMQUIST MIKE KIM JAVIER LEDESMA STEVE MOORE JUAN PABLO NAVAS MARK O’HARE JUAN D. POZUELO JAMES SUHR Additional Story Artists CAL BRUNKER DEREK EVANICK JUN FALKENSTEIN JOHN INFANTINO PIET KROON RITA LICHTWARDT GLEN MCCOY RAYMIE MUZQUIZ WILBERT PILJNAAR PETER SHIN ADAM VAN WYK DAVID WACHTENHEIM Sequence & Set Design PAUL MAGER VINCENT MASSEY LOIC RASTOUT BRIAN WOODS Color SERGIO CASAS OLIVIER DELABARRE CLÉMENT GRISELAIN CARLOS FELIPE LEON Additional Design MARCOS CALO DAVID CATROW MAREC FRITZINGER ROBIN JOSEPH MARTIN TRYSTRAM PHILIPPE TILIKETE Additional Character Design ERIC GUILLON CHRIS RENAUD PAUL MAGER PHILIPPE TILIKETE Character Animation and Computer Graphics provided by MAC GUFF, PARIS Character Animators HICHEM ARFAOUI SALEM ARFAOUI JEAN-FRANÇOIS BARTHELEMY ARNAUD BERTHIER-DUVERNEUIL XAVIER BOLOGNA DANIEL CALLABY JÉRÔME CHARTON BRICE CHEVILLARD CÉLINE CHOTARD MICHAEL CROUZAT SIMON CUISINIER JONATHAN DEL VAL BRUNO DEQUIER SAMUEL DEVYNCK MOISE ESSAME MATHILDE FABRY AUDREY FOBIS VINCENT GARCIA JEAN-CHARLES GONIN BENOIT GUILLAUMOT BASILE HEIDERSCHEID GUILLAUME HERENT YANNICK HONORE SILKE JAGER KARIN KEMPF SÉBASTIEN KUNERT BENOIT LACOSTE DIANE LAFORET FRANÇOIS LAURENT CHLOÉ LANG-WILLAR ADRIEN LIV MAX MALEO STÉPHANE MANGIN GIUSI MARONE GAËL MATCHABELLI RENAUD MEGANGE MATHIEU MENARD LOIC MIERMONT DAVID NASSER ELENA ORTEGO GWÉNOLÉ OULC’HEN CHRISTEL POUGEOISE NICOLAS PROTHAIS ERIC PREBENDE PATRICK PUJALTE MITJA RABAR CORENTIN SACRE JEAN VINCENT SALES JULEN SANTIAGO SÉBASTIEN TIFFON MIRCO TOMADINI CLÉMENTINE TRONEL LUCAS VALLERIECOLINE VEITH EMMANUEL VERGNE JORGE VIGARA ALONSO Cloth & Hair Leads ABDOU KARIMI ROMAIN PRIVAT DE FORTUNIE Cloth & Hair Animators STANISLAS ABELANET ADRIEN CHARTIE LOIC DAVID JEREMY DELCHIAPPO CHRISTOPHE LE DEROUT STEVEN DUPUY AXEL GRAUX THOMAS HAAS-CHRISTENSEN JOSSELIN JALLUT SYLVIE LIMARION MAHU MATHIEU MALARD PIERRE-ANDRÉ PERUCAUD URIELL PRISER FABIEN RIXENS DAVID RODRIGUES KEN SHIMIZU SÉBASTIEN STOIANOV SIMON TROUILLER MAXIME VALLON THOMAS VILPORT MILAN VOUKASSOVITCH Effects Animators XAVIER BREUIL NICOLAS CROCHET MATHIEU GÉRARD JÉRÔME HERENG VINCENT HOUZE JEAN-FRANÇOIS MACE LUDOVIC RAMISANDRAINA MILO RICCARAND JOSSELIN TONNELLIER NICOLAS ZBOROVSKA Character Manager DELPHINE LE ROCH Character Modeling DAVID ARNOULD JULIEN BADOIL ROMAIN COTE DAVID FOURRAGE ADRIEN MONTERO Rigging NICOLAS COMBECAVE MATHIEU TRINTZIUS GUILLAUME BARLIER GUILLAUME BOUDEVILLE DAVID LIEBARD PIERRE LOIC HAMON LARSON LIBERLIN DE SHORIBA DIOP Surfacing VIRGINIE TARAVEL BLANDINE CHANTEUR CHARLES CHOREIN JÉRÉMIE DROULERS BENJAMIN FOURNET JIMMY LAPLAIGE AURÉLIE MONFAIT MAXIME LEDUC SÉBASTIEN NAIT-MERABET JULIEN ODIC GABRIEL PICARD JULIEN ROCCHI Sets & Props Managers NATHALIE VANCAUWENBERGHE DENIS WALGENWITZ Set & Props Modeling HERVÉ ARPHI FRANCK CLARENC JÉRÔME CORDIER MARTIN COUSTENOBLE NICOL JEAN DUFLAUT AURÉLIEN HULOT CAROLINE LALOUETTE LUDOVIC RAMIERE NICOLAS VALADE FABIEN YORGANDGIAN Lighting Artists ALEXANDRE BERMOND SAIDOU BERNABE VINCENT BLANQUÉ CÉDRIC BURKARTH JUSTINE CODRON LIONEL CUENDET THOMAS DAIRAIN VIVIAN DAVID BERTRAND DE BECQUE EPHRAÏM DROUET PIERRE GOBILLARD SÉBASTIEN GOURDAL SIMON GREZES MATHIEU GROS STEPHAN GUÉRIN MATHIEU LE MEUR PIERRE LOPES OLIVIER MARTINY MATHIEU MOLINA ROMAIN SILVA MACEDO HUGUES SSOSSE Lead Compositing Artists MARIE CLAIRE BAZART MARIE BOURGUET BERTRAND BREUZE YANN LEROUX STÉPHANIE MACHURET MARION ROGER FRANÇOIS TURQUETY LAETITIA YUNG Compositing Artists FLORIAN BESTEL MATTHIEU CHATELIER SOLEN COLLIGNON CLÉMENT DARBOIS ANTOINE DOUADI LOIC FLAMAND LUCIEN FOSTIER PHILIPPE HUBERDEAU DEAN KOONJUL JOLA KUDELA FRANÇOIS LE BASTARD JEANNE LOYER SERGEÏ LOURIÉ OLIVIER LUKASZCZYK GASTON MARCOTTI ALEXIS PERASTE SIMON RAFIN DANE RAPAPORT STÉPHANIE SAILLARD MARINE SAMYN JEREMY SÉGUIN GEROME VIAVANT ANTHONY VOISIN KEVIN WILLMERING Stereo Compositing Artists THOMAS ASSIE JÉRÔME AULIAC JEAN NICOLAS COSTA RUDYARD CRETENET CHRISTOPHE DUFLAUT DELPHINE GARRELIS KEVIN KERGOAT KHALED LABIDI THOMAS LEFEBVRE PIERRE YVES MOULARD YVAN-ANDRÉ NGNODJOM MAYÀ PELLE JULIEN ROGER NIRANJAN SIVAGURUNATHAN VINCENT MARTIN Pipeline Technical Directors DAMIEN BELLANTAN MICHAEL BETHUNE PIERRE BRINDEL FRÉDÉRIC BRUNA JULIEN DEPOORTERE HENRI DESOUS ALEXANDRA HOFF MATTHIEU GOUIN PATRICK GUILLERM LAURENT HUBERT ELODIE LABBE QUENTIN RICCI Research & Development Team THOMAS METAIS SÉBASTIEN MASINO JULIEN FRANTZ ALEXANDRE VERLHAC ERIC PLACOLY DAMIEN COUREAU LUDOVIC LEFEVE-GOURMELON Production Staff Post-Production Supervisor JEANNINE BERGER Post-Production Sound Services by SKYWALKER SOUND A LUCASFILM LTD. COMPANY MARIN COUNTY, CALIFORNIA | align="right" | Recording Studios | MIDNIGHT BLUE STUDIOS THE RECORD PLANT |- | align="right" | Mixing Engineer | FABIAN MARASCUILLO |- | align="right" | Mixing Engineer Assistants | JASON DALE • BRANDON JONES ELIZABETH GALLARDO |- | align="right" | Mixing Studios | HIT FACTORY CRITERIA GERMANO STUDIOS |- | align="right" | Additional Music by | JOHN SPONSLER • TOM GIRE |- | align="right" | Orchestrators | BRUCE FOWLER • WALT FOWLER RICK GIOVINAZZO • KEVIN KASKA |- | align="right" | Music Preparation | REPRISE MUSIC |- | align="right" | Orchestra Contractors | DECRESCENT/ROTTER |- | align="right" | Music Production Services | STEVE KOFSKY |- | align="right" | Girl Vocalists | CENTRE FOR YOUNG MUSICIANS, LONDON |- | align="right" | Choirmaster | LYNDA RICHARDSON |- | align="right" | Choral Coordinator | JENNY O’GRADY |- | align="right" | Music Director | GAVIN GREENAWAY |- | align="right" | Choir Engineer | GEOFF FOSTER |- | align="right" | Choir Recorded at | RAK RECORDING STUDIO LTD |- | align="right" | Score Coordinator | ANDREW ZACK |- | align="right" | Score Recorded at | 20TH CENTURY FOX STUDIO |- | align="right" | Scoring Crew | DENIS ST. AMAND • TIM LAUBER TOM STEEL • GREG DENNON |- | align="right" | Score Recorded and Mixed by | ALAN MEYERSON |- | align="right" | Music Mixed at | REMOTE CONTROL PRODUCTIONS |- | align="right" | RCP Studio Manager | CZARINA RUSSELL |- | align="right" | Digital Intermediate by | EFILM |- | align="right" | Digital Intermediate Colorist | JASON HANEL |- | align="right" | Digital Intermediate Producer | NICOLAS PETERSON |- | align="right" | Digital Intermediate Editor | LISA TUTUNJIAN |- | align="right" | Color Timer | TERRY CLABORN |- | align="right" | Location Laboratory Support | B-MAC |- | align="right" | End Title Roll | ROKIT STUDIO |- | align="right" | Marketing Animation | SAMUEL TOURNEUX • NICOLAS CAZAUX ANTOINE COLLET • LUCAS VAN ROSSUM JÉRÔME TRANNOY |} SOUNDTRACK ON STAR TRAK ENTERTAINMENT/INTERSCOPE RECORDS “SWEET HOME ALABAMA” Written by Edward King, Gary Rossington, Ronnie Van Zant Performed by Lynyrd Skynyrd Courtesy of Geffen Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises “DESPICABLE ME” “FUN, FUN, FUN” “PRETTIEST GIRLS” “ROCKET’S SONG” Written and Performed by Pharrell Williams Produced by Pharrell Williams of The Neptunes Courtesy of Star Trak Entertainment/Interscope Records “GAROTA DE IPANEMA” Written by Antonio Jobim, Vinicius De Moraes “BOOGIE FEVER” Written by Frederick Perren, Keni St. Lewis Performed by The Sylvers Courtesy of Capitol Records Under license from EMI Film & Television Music “THE WAY IT IS (VECTOR’S THEME)” Written by Pharrell Williams and D.A. Wallach Performed by D.A. Wallach Produced by Pharrell Williams of The Neptunes Courtesy of Star Trak Entertainment/Interscope Records “COPACABANA” Written by Barry Manilow, Jack Feldman, Bruce Sussman Performed by Various Studio Musicians Courtesy of Stingray Music “MY LIFE” Written by Pharrell Williams and Robin Thicke Performed by Robin Thicke Produced by Pharrell Williams of The Neptunes Courtesy of Star Trak Entertainment/Interscope Records “YOU SHOULD BE DANCING” Written by Barry Gibb, Robin Gibb, Maurice Gibb Performed by The Bee Gees Courtesy of Reprise Records By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing Location support provided by Peninsula Films John Bernard Frederic Greene THIS MOTION PICTURE HAS BENEFITED FROM THE TAX CREDIT FOR THE PRODUCTION OF FOREIGN MOTION PICTURES IN FRANCE. Special Thanks CHRISTOPHE ASSELIN JEAN-JACQUES BENHAMOU RODOLPHE CHABRIER FRÉDÉRIC GUY CHRISTINE LAGARDE JACQUES LE PAPE ERIC MARTINET AGNÈS RAULT PHILIPPE SONRIER MARTIAL VALLANCHON COPYRIGHT © 2010 UNIVERSAL STUDIOS All Rights Reserved. ANIMATED UNIVERSAL STUDIOS LOGO © 1997 UNIVERSAL STUDIOS Universal Studios is the author of this motion picture for purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. THE CHARACTERS AND EVENTS DEPICTED IN THIS PHOTOPLAY ARE FICTITIOUS. ANY SIMILARITY TO ACTUAL PERSONS, LIVING OR DEAD, IS PURELY COINCIDENTAL. THIS MOTION PICTURE IS PROTECTED UNDER THE LAWS OF THE UNITED STATES AND OTHER COUNTRIES. UNAUTHORIZED DUPLICATION, DISTRIBUTION OR EXHIBITION MAY RESULT IN CIVIL LIABILITY AND CRIMINAL PROSECUTION. Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:Illumination Entertainment Category:Universal Pictures Category:ABC Family Category:ABC Category:Discovery Family Channel Category:Disney Channel Category:Disney XD Category:Freeform Category:Home Box Office (HBO) Category:Universal Pictures Home Entertainment